This application describes the Data Management, Measurement and Statistical Resources Core (Core B) of the "Understanding Shared Psychobiological Pathways" Mind-Body Center at the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. The aims of Core B are to: a) provide a data management infrastructure that assures consistent and high quality data for all studies carried out within the Center, b) serve as a resource for the selection and development of appropriate psychosocial measures, c) provide statistical consultation to Center investigators, and, d) explore methods for taking advantage of the common data elements across studies and carry out Center-wide analyses. The decision to develop a separate Data Management, Measurement and Statistical Resources Core is predicated on the assumption that the Center?s scientific mission and practical efficiency would be significantly enhanced by centralizing expertise and resources in these areas. Although the research studies proposed within the Center are diverse with respect to the populations being studied, clinical contexts, and study designs, they are unified by an underlying theoretical model, a common measurement strategy, and a commitment to the collection of data of the highest quality possible. In order to fully take advantage of the common features across studies and avoid duplication of effort, centralized data management, measurement, and statistical resources are essential. The aims of this core will be implemented by a highly experienced team of investigators from the Department of Psychiatry at the University of Pittsburgh(R. Schulz), the University Center for Social and Urban Research(UCSUR) at the University of Pittsburgh (R. Schulz, S. Beach, & D. Musa), and the Department of Statistics at Carnegie Mellon University (J. Greenhouse, & post-doctoral student in statistics). Core B will work closely with the Administration and Planning, Biological Assessment, and Career Development cores and will serve as an organizational hub for the psychosocial measurement and statistical expertise of the Center. Details and descriptions of methods to be used for implementing the specific aims of this application are provided in the Research Design and Methods section of this application.